


Never Forget

by Sinder



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinder/pseuds/Sinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E se Steven não tivesse conseguido salvar as crystal gems? Ele teria forças para liderar uma revolução contra a terra natal ou tudo estaria perdido para sempre?<br/>Connie, Ronaldo, Sadie, Lars e the cool kids poderão ajudá-lo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Talvez se tivesse se decidido um pouco antes de deixar a cidade, nada disso tivesse acontecido.  
Mesmo montado nas costas de Lion, Steven chegou apenas a tempo de ter um último vislumbre das gems, então o canhão disparou.  
Primeiro uma luz segante, depois uma nuvem de areia subiu impossibilitando de ver qualquer coisa. Assim que a areia baixou não tinha ninguém onde as gems estavam, nada.  
Sem se importar com as gems da terra natal que ainda estavam presentes, desmontou as costas de leão e correu para o lugar gritando por elas.  
-GARNET, PEARL, AMETISTA, ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO?  
Não havia qualquer resposta, não podia ser, elas não podiam ter sido simplesmente destruídas, talvez só tivessem voltado a forma de gema, com isso em mente começou a cavar a areia atrás delas.  
-Que criatura patética é essa?- A gem maior e tigrada perguntou com desgosto, rapidamente se lembrou dos humanos criaturas frágeis e delicadas que habitavam essa bola de lama chamada terra, isso não merecia a sua atenção.  
-Se chama Steven. - Respondeu Peridot lembrando da sua experiência anterior, quela pequena coisa era irrelevante para a missão, mas seu comportamento era meio suspeito.  
-É só um humano, não tem importância para a missão. - Lapis respondeu, ela podia até não se importar com as crystal gems, mas Steven foi o único que se importou com ela e ela faria oque tivesse a seu alcance para protegê-lo. - Ele não é uma ameaça. Ele...Não é uma delas.  
-Eu sei como um humano é. Não precisam de mim aqui. - A grande joia se virou e foi em direção a nave. - Estou voltando para a terra natal, vocês assumem daqui.  
-Ei! Meu equipamento ainda está lá dentro! - Peridot foi correndo atrás da outra gem.  
Steven continuava a cavar sem se importar com as vozes a sua volta, uma ponta de esperança o atingiu quando ele viu o brilho vermelho de uma das joias da Garnet, mas quando o tirou era só um fragmento, um fragmento da joia da Garnet, não podia ser elas não podiam, depois outro fragmento azul, um roxo, por último pequenos pedaços de um branco.  
Seu mundo foi destruído nesse momento, com os braços trêmulos ele segurava os fragmentos de joias se acreditar em seus olhos, até que começaram a lacrimejar então ele abriu em um choro de puro desespero.  
Lapis ainda estava ali e se aproximou dele, queria falar algo, consolá-lo, mas não podia, até poderia contar doces mentiras, que tudo acabariam bem, que elas iriam voltar algum dia, mas ainda seriam mentiras e seu coração seria quebrado mais cedo ou mais tarde.  
-Eu, sinto muito.  
Então com um pesar no coração ela se afastou para deixá-lo sozinho com sua dor.  
Leão veio algum tempo depois, Steven de primeiro o ignorou mas ficou difícil quando o grande gato Leão rosa começou a lamber suas lágrimas fazendo cócegas.  
-haha, pare ou vou ficar sem cara. - Disse Steven tentando empurrar aquela boca babada para longe, ele se sentia um pouco melhor agora, mas inda estava com uma grande dor no peito. - Oque vai acontecer agora?  
Leão não sabia e mesmo que soubesse não teria como responder, então se sujeitou apenas a ficar com a cabeça no colo de Steven para que esse acariciasse sua juba.  
-Obrigado amigo. - Steven sabia que Leão estava se esforçando ao máximo para que ele se sentisse melhor.  
Steven se sentia completamente perdido, sem as Crystal gems oque seria da terra, da cidade, dele? Peridot com certeza reativaria o jardim de infância e isso mataria o planeta, ele não era forte o suficiente para detê-la sozinho, mas também não podia ficar parado enquanto as gems da terra natal destruíam tudo, tinha de haver uma maneira de lutar.  
Ele suspirou, primeiro as prioridades, com um movimento de mão ele embolhou os fragmentos de suas companheiras, mas antes de mandá-los ao templo se deu conta que não poderia fazer isso, sem as joias nunca mais poderia abrir a porta do templo elas ficariam presas lá para sempre.  
Talvez fosse melhor assim, o templo contia milhares de artefatos e gemas corrompidas que poderiam ser usadas para o mal, mas seria um grande sacrifício e ele não estava emocionalmente pronto para isso.  
Com cuidado ele pôs elas dentro da juba de Lion, ficariam seguras lá dentro.  
-Cuidado com isso, é um equipamento delicado!  
Ao escutar a voz de Peridot, Steven se escondeu atrás de uma grande pedra e ficou observando oque acontecia.  
Peridot carregava uma caixa meio verde transparente com uma série de coisas estranhas, mas era Lapis que fazia a maior parte do trabalho com seu poder de dobra d'água.  
-Temos que colocar esse lugar em condições decentes, antes de reativar os jardins de infância, pelo menos polpa o trabalho de construir uma base, espero que tenham ao menos um Warp pad funcional.  
Steven engoliu o seco, elas iam se apossar do templo? Tinha de ter um jeito de impedir, o mais discreto que pode ele seguiu as duas.  
Lapis o viu mas fingiu que não, quando Peridot não estivesse por perto iria mandar que ele fosse embora, para algum local distante e seguro.  
-Parece que elas colocaram algum tipo de estrutura de proteção em volta da entrada. - Comentou observando a casa. - Não me parece muito eficiente.  
Elas entram e estivem ficou olhando da janela, Peridot colocou a caixa que carregava no chão e ativou seus dedos de touchscreen.  
-Meus sensores indicam que é tudo matéria orgânica, porque se dar ao trabalho de criar algo tão delicado? Não parece ter nenhum uso.  
Então ela se aproxima da porta do templo e usa seu computador de mão para analisá-lo.  
-Droga, é uma porta pessoal, só abre com a joia do dono. - Ela disse chutando a porta, frustrada. – Vou precisar do resto dos meus equipamentos para abrir isso, por enquanto vamos usar essa área externa como ponte de armazenamento.  
Elas sairão e Steven e Leão entraram, droga, Peridot poderia realmente abrir a porta do templo? Isso iria acabar mal, ele tinha de fazer algo, mas oque?  
Leão por algum motivo começou a pressionar o nariz contra a porta.  
-Oque você está fazendo?  
Os olhos dele assim como sua juba começaram a brilhar e ele fez reverência a Steven, como na primeira vez que lhe mostrou a espada da Rose, só que dessa vez era a bolha onde os cacos das gems estavam.  
-Oque você quer dizer com… - Então Steven se deu conta. - Dá pra abrir com elas?  
Leão não respondeu, mesmo assim Steven estourou a bolha, embora um pouco apreensivo e esperou em frente a porta.  
-Eu… eu não sei se podem me escutar, mas preciso de ajuda, as gems malvadas estão vindo tomar o templo e eu não sei como impedir.  
Por um momento de decepção nada aconteceu, em seguida os fragmentos de Garnet começaram a brilhar e a porta se abriu para o local onde os monstros estavam embolhados.  
Steven ficou assombrado por uns segundos, mas então abriu um pequeno e tímido sorriso, elas estavam o escutando ainda tinha esperança, ele precisava agir rápido.  
Ele precisava fazer algo com aquelas joias para que não caíssem nas mãos da terra natal, então ficou encarando o poço de lava com uma certa incerteza até que lhe ocorreu uma ideia.  
Jogou fora todas as suas coisas que tinha guardado na juba de leão e começou a estocar as joias lá dentro, depois quando o local estava vazio foi pegar todos os equipamentos mágicos que guardavam no templo, as pedras das lamentações, o apito Warp, sais de fogo, as armas recolhidas no campo de batalha de morango e qualquer outra coisa que encontrasse.  
Oque não coube na juba de leão ele pôs em sua mochila cheeseburger, junto com itens mundanos que talvez fossem uteis depois, como blusas, barracas de acampamento, lençóis, protetor solar e a foto das três que ficava na cozinha.  
Montado em leão eles partiram noite a dentro e derrubaram Peridot no chão quebrando várias de suas coisas no meio do caminho, ele precisava alertar a todos que era perigoso voltar a cidade e contar oque aconteceu.


	2. Capítulo 2: A verdade.

–Como assim não podemos voltar! - Prefeito Dewey gritou em seu megafone. - Isso é loucura, porque as suas tias mágicas não podem resolver o problema?

–Elas tentaram, mas… - A palavra “Mortas” ficou presa em sua garganta. - Ficaram gravemente feridas e talvez não voltem por um tempo.

Ao menos era no que ele queria acreditar, que elas apenas estariam fora algum tempo e depois voltariam para derrotar os caras maus, como sempre fizeram.

Todos ficam assustados e apreensivos e teve os que começaram a chorar, vendo toda aquele pânico Steven lembrou do que Garnet lhe dissera eles precisavam dele para protegê-los, como sua mãe fez.

–É por isso que temos de ir para longe, os aliens são maus e não se importam com a vida na terra. - Ele se lembrou do incidente com Peridot no jardim de infância e teve certeza. - Nós esmagarão se acharem que somos perda de tempo, precisamos ficar unidos nesse momento e ser fortes, sei que estão com medo, sei que parece que tudo está perdido, mas ainda estamos vivos, ainda podemos nos defender, quem está comigo?

Todos se animaram e gritaram “Eu” em unisso num estado de euforia.

Eles foram de carro até a cidade mais próxima, que ficava a algumas milhas da Cidade da Praia, a Cidade do Campo era uma pequena cidade rural com 22 habitantes, constituída de uma única rua principal que terminava na prefeitura e duas adjacentes menores, sendo que envolta disso era constituído de fazendas pequenas, plantações e planícies.

A prefeita do local, uma mulher baixinha e roliça de curtos cabelos grisalhos, ficou feliz em ter mais gente na cidade, eles poderiam ficar talvez ajudar na colheita, afinal sempre tinha pouca gente pro serviço e não faria mal a ninguém, sua mentalidade era que as pessoas são inteligentes com recursos muito limitados, usando seus talentos e trabalhado duro poderiam construir uma comunidade melhor.

Steven e seu pai foram atribuídos fazenda de maçãs, o dono do local tinha uma casa com 4 quartos e seis filhos, mesmo assim ofereceu para que Steven ficasse no maior com a cama de casal junto com as outras crianças, mas este achou melhor ficar na Van, com seu pai, que foi estacionada perto do celeiro onde Leão se instalou.

Steven estava deitado em seu colchão, olhando o teto, não conseguia dormir tantas coisas passavam na sua cabeça no momento que parecia impossível que algum dia fosse capaz de sequer relaxar.

–Qual problema filho?

Greg notou isso, tinha feito o máximo para o garoto se animar, mas ele parecia tão disperso e distante.

–Elas foram reduzidas a estilhaços e eu não pude fazer nada, se tivesse sido mais rápido ao menos…

–Não se culpe, você fez oque pôde.

–Mas pai, eu não sei oque devo fazer agora, não tenho a mínima ideia de com ser líder, sem as gems terei de proteger a terra sozinho, nem sei se posso corresponder as expectativas que todos estão colocando em mim.

–Sei que as últimas horas foram difíceis, mas ficar se matando de pensar não vai melhorar a situação, descanse um pouco que tenho certeza que amanhã vai ficar melhor, com certeza vai pensar em um jeito.

Era improvável, sem as gems para defender a terra tudo estava perdido, mas Greg não queria deixar o filho se sentir pior que já estava.

–Eu tentei, mas não consigo, minha cabeça não para de lembrar de tudo que aconteceu.

Greg pensou um pouco, precisava de algo para distrair a mente aflita de seu filho, olhou em volta e viu um papel no chão, ao pegá-lo viu que era uma velha foto sua.

–Já sei. Vou te contar como conheci sua mãe. - Era uma boa ideia, uma historia com certeza faria com que ele se distraísse um pouco e talvez dormisse. –Dessa vez a versão com o Marty.

–Quem é Marty?

–Meu antigo empresário. - Greg disse pegando o violão. - Eramos amigos, mas ele fez muitas coisas ruins.

Steven estava muito cansado e as músicas ajudaram ele a pegar no sono, graças a história pode sonhar com Garnet, Pearl e Ametista do jeito que seu pai contara, uma família feliz junto a Rose.

Estava amanhecendo quando acordou num sobressalto, seu celular tocava e tinha o assustado. Seu pai não estava presente mas tinha um papel escrito que ele foi resolver umas coisas e achou melhor deixá-lo dormir.

Seu celular continuava a tocar, era Connie, sem pensar duas vezes ele atendeu.

–Steven eu ouvi sua mensagem, oque está acontecendo?

Como explicar?“Olá Connie, não se preocupe estou bem, mas Garnet, Pearl e Ametista foram reduzidas a fragmentos agora não podem mais regenerar, as gemas da terra natal tomaram o templo para ser sua base e provavelmente vão reativar o jardim de infância para criar mais gems más o que vai destruir toda vida na terra.”Não ela ficaria muito preocupada.

–Você disse que tinha uma mão gigante do espaço e que todos poderiam morrer?

Ela já estava preocupada, mas Steven estava sem coragem de falar qualquer coisa e desligou o telefone. Precisava de ar, precisava de tempo para pensar, então se levantou e foi caminhar para esclarecer as ideias.

Acerto momento chegou no topo de uma colina, já devia ser centésima vez que Connie ligava, a cidade da Praia assim como o templo estavam longe no horizonte.

–Yo!

Rapidamente Steven olhou para trás, era só Ronaldo.

–Oi Ronaldo.

Steven apenas voltou a fitar o horizonte, Ronaldo então prosseguiu a conversa.

–Você veio aqui refletir também?

Steven nunca ouviu essa palavra antes então perguntou:

–Refletir?

Ronaldo, que adorava ter quem o ouvisse, oque era raro, então começou a explicar.

–Isso que pessoas como nós fazemos, sofrer em silêncio, assumindo o conhecimento que ninguém pode aguentar.

Steven então começou a pensar, a pouco tempo não sabia que as crystal gems eram aliens, isso nunca lhe passou pela cabeça, todas suas missões eram grandes aventuras divertidas pois Garnet, Pearl e Ametista o protegiam, nem mesmo se deu conta que as armas do no campo de batalha de morango pertenceram a alguém, alguém que morreu lutando numa guerra e seu nome seria esquecido assim como seus sacrifícios, no que acreditava, pelo quê lutou.

– É nosso dever fazer com que as pessoas simples vivam suas vidas simples, sem nunca ter que suportar o fardo da verdade. - Ronaldo continuava sem notar se Steven prestava atenção ou não.

As Crystal gems fizeram um grande sacrifício para proteger a terra, primeiro se voltando contra sua própria pátria, assim se tornaram parias entre sua raça, depois suas próprias vidas e ninguém nunca saberia, sua história seria esquecida como se fosse nada, só porque a maioria das pessoas não aceitaria, teria medo ou não entenderiam o porquê.

–E se fazer segredo não for o certo? E se as pessoas precisarem saber agora? Saber que o planeta foi protegido por milênios, mas agora suas guardiãs foram derrotadas e precisamos nos defender de uma ameaça alienígena sozinhos?

Ronaldo fez silêncio, por um momento Steven achou que tinha falado demais, mas quando olhou para o outro este estava com o rosto iluminado por um sorriso.

–Essa sua teoria é tão legal parece até enredo de anime! - Ele disse entusiasmado. - A minha é que mão do espaço é conectado às rochas polimórficas sencientes e seu objetivo é escavar a terra assim podem transportá-la a seu sistema estelar, ele querem provavelmente escravizar nossa raça. Eu entendo seu ponto de vista, se tivermos sorte provavelmente vão nós mandar para minas de cristal onde seremos obrigados a cavar joias que serviram como ovos para a espécie, caso contrário é provável que vamos servir de alimento para as tropas ou animais de estimação.

As teorias de novo, mas Steven notou algo que não percebeu antes.

–Ronaldo, oque exatamente quer dizer polimórficas sencientes?

–Bem Steven, polimórfico é aquilo que pode mudar sua forma natural, basicamente se transformar no que quiser. - Ronaldo começou a explicar do jeito mais simples que podia, se sentia tão bem em passar seu conhecimento aos outros. - Senciência é a habilidade de sentir, então basicamente seriam rochas que podem pensar e sentir além de poder se transformar em qualquer coisa assim se infiltrando em nossa sociedade.

Steven então se lembrou de vários momentos com a gems, seus corpos eram ilusões, elas eram rochas que mudavam de forma e, com certeza, tinham sentimentos, a ametista veio de um buraco no jardim de infância…

–Meu deus, você estava certo.

Ronaldo ficou em silêncio por um momento, então seus olhos começaram a cintilar de entusiasmo.

–Então vamos caçar a verdade! Podemos formar um time de novo, podemos ir a cidade e tirar fotos dos aliens. - Ele ficou bem eufórico nesse momento – Minhas coisas estão no carro, já volto.

Steven foi mais rápido e segurou a mão de Ronaldo antes que ele saísse, não podia deixar que ele fizesse uma besteira dessas.

–Não, é perigoso, as gems da terra natal vão te matar se o virem.

Mas Ronaldo estava tão exitado pela ideia de ter finalmente provas de que oque ele falava era real, que não estava nem ai para oque poderia lhe acontecer.

–É preciso correr riscos para descobrir a verdade, você não entenderia.

Steven já estava cansado, tinha que dar um fim nisso antes que o outro se machucasse.

–Ronaldo, você que não intende, tudo que acontece na cidade, os monstros, a nave, tudo é por causa das gems! Elas são aliens, aliens que vieram invadir a terra! E agora sem as crystal gems não há ninguém para detê-las!


	3. Capítulo 3: Connie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eu tinha esquecido que estava postando a historia nesse site também, desculpe a demora.

Steven acabou contando tudo que sabia para Ronaldo, que ouviu sem questionar pela primeira vez na vida. Aliens, monstros, fantasmas, era fácil acreditar nessas coisas separadamente, mas saber que tudo tinha a mesma causa, era muita loucura até para ele.

Mas de certa maneira devia ter desconfiado, principalmente depois do incidente no farol, como tinha sido cego e burro.

–E oque você vai fazer? Tem algum plano, certo?

–Eu não sei...

O celular de Steven tocou interrompendo-o, era Connie, depois de ter contado tudo que estava perturbando sua mente se sentia no lugar o suficiente para falar com ela. Falar que não era seguro estar perto dele, que devia ir para longe, de preferência para sempre.

–Connie?

–Steven, estou na Cidade da Praia, oque aconteceu? Não tem ninguém nas ruas, onde foram todos?

Steve ficou mortificado, com a Peridot e a Lapis lá não dava para saber oque podia acontecer.

–CONNIE! SAÍ DAÍ É PERIGOSO!

–Steven…? - A voz da Connie foi distorcida por uns zunidos estranhos e estridentes. - Não estou escutando...Interferência….HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Chama encerrada.

–CONNIE!

Steven tentou ligar de volta mas só dava fora de área ou desligado, ele tinha de ir atrás dela agora, então saiu correndo enquanto discava um número, ainda bem que tinha dado um celular para Lion este chegou tão rápido que conseguiu pegar Steven antes que esse se cansa-se de correr e o colocou em seu lombo com um movimento da cabeça. E ao longe podia ouvir a voz de Ronaldo:

–EI! ME LEVE COM VOCÊ!

Claro que Steven não ia deixar Ronaldo ir, não queria que mais ninguém se machucasse por ele, só que ele não contava que Ronaldo iria segui-lo correndo colina a baixo, ou que este teria o incrível azar de tropeçar e vir rolando em alta velocidade na direção dos dois, e assim no momento que Lion usou seu rugido de teletransporte Ronaldo chocou-se contra ele e os três sumiram dentro do portal rosa, para re aparecer bem distantes dali no calçadão da Cidade da Praia.

Lion como o gato que era caiu em pé, Ronaldo se estabacou feio no chão, mas essa era a menor de suas preocupações.

–Minha primeira experiencia alienigena… - Ele disse então se levantou, dando pulos de alegria. - MINHA PRIMEIRA EXPERIENCIA ALIENIGENA! E FOI REAL!

Steven queria mandar Ronaldo embora, mas não tinha tempo, precisava achar a Connie. Então ouviu vários barulhos de coisas sendo quebradas e foi na direção do som e Ronaldo foi atrás.

Dentro do Big donut Connie estava cercada de robonoides, mas se defendia usando um cano de ferro longo e não errava nenhum robô que ousava se aproximar, seus golpes tinham a mesma precisão mortal de quando jogavam tênis.

Pela lógica, Ronaldo devia ter percebido que aquilo era perigoso e saído fora, mas em vez disso ele foi pra cima gritando feito doido, esmagou três, quatro cinco robôs antes que esses dessem conta do que estava acontecendo.

Pela primeira vez Steven teve a ciência de que Ronaldo era forte, mesmo antes quando ele tinha levado uma surra das Gems e sobrevivido mesmo sendo um humano, na quela época não pensou muito no assunto, era provável que elas estivessem pegando leve, mesmo assim algo impressionante.

Se aproveitando da proximidade de Ronaldo os robonoides espirraram um líquido que endurecia rapidamente, Connie se aproveitou dessa distração para acabar com os últimos deles.Passada a emoção ela teve de respirar um pouco antes de poder ir correndo na direção de Steven e abraçá-lo.

–Steven, onde você estava? - Ela disse ainda meio sem folego. - Tinha uma estranha na sua casa gritando horrores sobre tudo estar quebrado e uma tal diamante amarelo.

Ao ouvir o nome diamante amarelo Ronaldo começou a rir, ele estava certo sobre tudo, tinha derrotado aliens malvados, o dia não podia ficar melhor.

–Ele...Está bem? - Connie perguntou meio assustada com a reação do outro.

Steven respirou fundo, lá vamos nós de novo.

– Ronaldo, você não percebe o quanto é perigoso? Esses foram apenas os robôs da Peridot, os pequenos, se fossem os grandes ou a própria Peridot, Lapis, poderíamos ter sido capturados ou morrido, é melhor fingir que nada disso aconteceu e ir embora para sempre, vocês dois.

–Sem essa, fiquei a minha vida toda atrás da verdade e agora que achei não vou deixar escapar. - Ronaldo disse com a maior alegria do mundo. - Finalmente posso ter certeza de que tudo que acredito é real, algo está acontecendo, algo importante! Comigo, com o mundo e tudo mais!

Não dava para discutir com ele, mas Steven tinha esperança que Connie inteligente como era entendesse a situação e o apoiasse. Ele sentiu a mão dela em seu ombro.

–Também não posso fazer isso Steven.

Isso foi meio um choque.

–Mas...Connie…

–Eu não tenho menor ideia do que está acontecendo, mas parece ser grande, deve ser perigoso, mas não me importo, sou sua amiga e estarei do seu lado contra todas as probabilidades.

Steven então teve um flashback de tudo de perigoso que já aconteceu com ele, e tinha certeza que não conseguiria proteger a Connie, nem as gems ele pode e isso trazia mais lágrimas aos seus olhos.

–Eu não quero isso pra você, quero que fique bem e segura.

Depois de tudo que ocorreu, o futuro era incerto e o assustava agora, nada seria como antes.

–Mas eu quero fazer parte do seu universo, e você não vai me impedir.

E ela o abraçou, depois disso ela acrescentou:

–Agora explique oque está acontecendo desde o começo.

E ele iria fazer isso com prazer, mas o barulho de mais robôs chegando o lembrou que enquanto estivessem ali não estavam seguros.

Lion então entrou, usou seu rugido sônico para livrar Ronaldo do líquido cristalizado e os três puderam montá-lo e voltar rapidamente a Cidade da Fazenda.


	4. Capítulo 4: A caverna

Steven começou o dia ajudando na fazenda colhendo maçãs com os outros filhos do dono, chegou até a fazer amizade com a garota mais nova e seu porco de estimação, ele não era alto mas podia carregar o cesto onde as crianças mais velhas colocavam as maçãs que seriam vendidas as feiras de outras cidades e rapidamente descobriram que ele podia competir com o jumento da família no quesito carregar coisas pesadas, ainda tinha plantas a serem podadas, erva daninha para ser arrancada, animais a serem escovados…

–Steven...steven…

Saindo de seus pensamentos Steven percebeu que eram Buck Dewey, Sour Cream e Jenny.

–Hei, Steven! Bem-vindo de volta a realidade. - Jenny disse quando o menino percebeu sua presensa.

–Oi gente. - Ele disse sentando no degrau da escadinha onde estava. - Oque fazem aqui?

–Estávamos indo relaxar e dar uma volta. - Buck respondeu, ajudar na fazenda não era uma atividade que estava em seus planos.

–Quer vir com agente? - Sour cream perguntou, como os outros dois considerava Steven um amigo sendo assim era natural convidá-lo para dar uma volta.

–Vai ser divertido. - Jenny afirmou, pelo menos mais divertido que trabalhar o dia todo, ela tinha certeza.

–Desculpa pessoal, tenho muito trabalho a fazer, talvez depois.

Isso era meio decepcionante, mas esperado pelo próprio jeito de ser do Steven, ele com certeza colocaria as responsabilidades ou oque achava que era certo na frente de seu interesses.

–Ok, nós vemos depois. - Buck se despediu e partiu com os outros.

Mais tarde depois de um longo dia de trabalho, Steven se sentia acabado e seus calos tinham calos ao menos era o último fardo de feno que tinha que carregar.

Saíndo do celeiro ele foi surpreendido pelos Cool kids que estavam o esperando do lado de fora, Buck já foi convidando.

–Vamos, hora de sair.

–Mas já é noite e a é pra sonhar. - E eu realmente preciso de uma boa noite de sono, Steven pensou consigo mesmo.

– Noite é oque você quiser que ela seja, o tempo é uma ilusão. - Sour cream tinha sua própria opinião sobre o assunto.

Steven acabou concordando e indo passear de carro com os cool kids, eles começaram a conversar oque achavam chato em seus parentes, Sour Cream não queria ser pescador, Buck Dewey comentando de maneira evasiva que seu pai não o amava, Jenny se achando a vítima, quando chegou a vez de Steven ele resumiu tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos dias, sem as gems, ter de proteger a terra sozinho, o incidente da Connie e do Ronaldo, e não ter ideia de como o fazer.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, seus cérebros não estavam computando direito aquela história, mas perto de seus problemas Steven com certeza era quem devia estar na pior.

–E mesmo com tudo isso, você se mostra confiante quando necessário e não perdeu as esperanças. - Comentou Buck tirando os óculos. - Você é um verdadeiro campeão Steven Universe.

–E se precisar de ajuda para surrar aliens maus estamos contigo, só precisa – Sour cream não terminou a frase pois algo em meio as árvores no lado da estrada chamou sua atenção. - QUÉ É AQUILO!

Jenny parou de uma vez já achando que tinha atropelado alguma coisa, se fosse o caso estaria em sérios problemas.

–Oque no que bati?!

–Não, no mato.

Todos olharam e viram oque pareciam pequenas luzes passeando pela floresta, não podiam se vaga-lumes pois eram muito grandes e seguiam na mesma direção até desaparecer e um deles tropeçou, caiu no chão e xingou muito antes de levantar e ir atrás dos outros.

–Brilhos… - Sour cream disse meio arrastado. - Vamos checar.

–Tó dentro. - Concordou Buck.

–Eu também. - Jenny já tinha era saído do carro.

Seguindo o mesmo caminho das luzes acabaram por achar uma trilha, os troncos de algumas árvores no caminho, Steven pode perceber porque estava mais perto do chão, estavam marcadas com oque parecia o desenho de uma lágrima mas com os dois lados pontudos e ainda algo embaixo que parecia escrita, mas nenhuma que Steven vira antes.

–Gente, acho que não é seguro.

–Ua… - Sour cream disse lá na frente. - Venham ver isso.

A floresta subitamente acabava em uma pequena clareira, cuja uma parede de pedra cinza se erguia e tinha uma grande abertura escavada e do lado uma placa escrito “Mina abandonada, não entre.”, ainda tinha em baixo com tinta vermelha “A monstros ai dentro.”

O local parecia ser usado como depósito de lixo, que estava jogado em volta de maneira circular parecendo um tipo de cerca, com coisas pontudas apontadas pra fora e o portão de ferro que era para bloquear a entrada estava aberto, só que a parte estranha era que havia iluminação potes com velas pelo chão dos dois lados faziam um caminho que levava para dentro.

–Legal. - Buck comentou antes de entrar sendo seguido pelos outros e Steven que tentado impedi-los.

Por dentro o local era claramente habitado, uma caverna bem espaçosa iluminada por velas nos potes no chão, a esquerda tinha um sofá velho e remendado virado para parede onde tinha vários recortes de jornais grudados e uma lousa, mais ao fundo uma pilha de caixas de plástico onde podia se ler “Arc” e alguma numeração, do outro lado depois do túnel que levava mais pro fundo havia uma grande mesa de madeira com várias peças aparentemente sem conexão alguma, dava para se reconhecer a hélice de um ventilador ali, uns circuitos amontoados por ali, algo que já deve ter sido um rádio e vários tipos de ferramentas diferentes só.

Todos ficaram é claro mexendo, tirando fotos, como aquilo era trabalho claramente humano Steven relaxou e foi explorar também.

Ele encontrou buraco na parede oeste levava a uma segunda caverna menor quase circular, tinha uma rede vários buracos na parede que devim ter sido escavados por humanos e estavam lotados de potes.

Por curiosidade Steven pegou um aleatoriamente, o frasco de vidro com umas poucas e pequenas pedras roxas brilhantes, fita adesiva deixava um papel fixado em um dos lados podia se ler “Entrada do Diário #133 Tanzanite”.

Isso era estranho, mais claramente eram pedras normais, ele as pôs no lugar e pegou outro pote para ver, “Entrada do Diário #21 Spinel roxo”, outro, “Entrada do Diário #44 Ametista”.

Essa última doeu e fez Steven ter de sentar na rede olhando para as pedrinhas no pote, não pareciam nada com ela mais lembravam.

Ele teria ficado ali um bom tempo se não tivesse sentado bem em cima do tal diário, Steven abriu na primeira página e começou a ler:

“Entrada #01 Espinel azul

Seu nome vem de “spina", que significa espinho, devido à sua forma de cristal pontiagudo, ou a palavra grega para "faísca", em referência à sua cor brilhante, podendo ser confundida com rubis ou safiras, mas sua dureza é inferior a esses dois.”

Quem escreveu esse diário realmente devia gostar muito de joias, até ai tudo bem mas o texto começou a ficar estranho.

“Ela é conhecida por trazer energia, limpeza da aura, viagem astral, canalização, e clarear a mente então explicaria porque o aumento da física de energia, vitalidade e resistência embora alguns achem que traga imortalidade, é um exagero, os guerreiros da terra de gelo morriam mesmo a empunhando.”

Relacionada com a lenda da do monstro guardião da terra de gelo Arc 01, Art 01 tesouro da terra de gelo.

PRECISO ACHA-LA! ELA está me esperando, ELA chora toda noite por ser obrigada a combater e trancar seus irmãos e irmãs selvagens, ELA precisa de mim.”

Então só para ter certeza Steven foi para outra entrada, por graça do destino essa falava de Lapis-Lazulis:

“Entrada #28 Lapis-lazúli

Um tipo de pedra composto de vários minerais, associada ao céu e a água por sua cor, ironicamente a exposição à água pode eventualmente a dissolver.

No antigo Egito, o lápis-lazúli era a pedra favorita para amuletos e ornamento, acreditava-se que uma deusa estivesse infundida dentro delas, claramente relacionada a água, associados com os deuses, energia, espírito, visão, a realeza, honra, sabedoria e verdade, no miticismo é uma pedra que ajuda muito com o estado mental e espiritual de alguém, e os torna mais poderosos e fortes nessas categorias.

Poderes mentais? Telecinese?Aquacinese?

Relacionada com mistério do desaparecimento do mar code:LP28? Estrela cadente saindo da terra code:LP29? Mão Jade gigante no céu code:J01.

Quem escreveu encontrou uma conexão com oque estava acontecendo, como? Sorte, só podia ser, que nem Ronaldo no incidente do farol.

Aquele documento tinha sido escrito em ordem numérica, não alfabética, então só quem tivesse acesso aqueles potes poderia saber exatamente o número do artigo que procurava, Steven foi olhar a parte que falava sobre ametistas.

Informações convencionais sobre a pedra e os comentários indecifraveis.

“Relacionadas a reports do mural 06, 08, e 12? Talvez 32 e 49, Pinturas do século XX a XVI Arc 3 e Arc 7.”

Steven até teria lido mais, só que começou uma barulheira do lado de fora, seus amigos adolescentes estavam gritando.


	5. Tem louco para tudo

–Adolescentes, tinham de ser malditos adolescentes, por uma placa escrito “NÃO ENTRE É PERIGOSO” para eles é o mesmo que dizer “ENTRE, TEMOS CHÁ e BISCOITOS”.

Ao ouvir isso Steven saiu correndo de onde estava, já imaginando que deveriam ser gems do mundo natal, mas não os Cool kids estavam sendo perseguidos por um ganso, um porco e um cachorro pequeno, animais perfeitamente normais.

E tinha três garotas claramente humanas olhando aquela confusão, uma de longos e sedosos cabelos negros, que vestia um casaco azul cobalto com pelo branco em volta da gola e nos pulsos, calça jeans e botas de fivela na cor preta, outra levemente mais baixa tinha cabelo laranja curto e repicado, macacão de jeans estilo jardineiro com uma camisa preta de mangas longas por baixo e sapatos da mesma cor.

A última era a mais baixa, talvez uns três ou cinco centímetros mais alta que Steven, cabelo cor marrom claro corte chanel, camiseta regata branca, um enorme calção rosa com detalhes branco e chinelas brancas. Ela se virou para Steven que a reconheceu.

–Oi Steven! - Ela disse em um salto que acabou derrubando o garoto no chão enquanto ela o abraçava. - Está tudo bem ele é meu amigo!

Margarida era filha mais nova do dono da fazenda onde Steven e seu pai estavam, estando tão energética como quando Steven a conheceu e o porco que tentava comer o sapato de Sour Cream era sua porca companheira animal Toin-Toin.

A garota com o casaco peludo fez uma cara de quem mordeu algo azedo já sabendo oque estava por vir, a outra como que diz “Não é meu problema.” foi se sentar na mesa, tirou algo preto do bolso da roupa e começou a desmontar, mesmo com Jemmy e Sour Cream bem do lado, tinham subido em cima da mesa com medo daqueles animais malucos.

–Seu amigo?

–Sim. - Margarida disse, seus enormes olhos de criança brilhando. - Ele pode entrar no grupo?Pode!pode!Pode?

Estava claro que a garota de cabelos negros queria dizer não, mas a outra tinha um "Ás" na manga.

–Por favor. - Ela insistiu com uma cara muito fofa de pidona cujo nível só se equipara a gatinhos. - Cobalto Azul Spinel?

A garota de cabelo preto abaixou a cabeça e aceitou a derrota pela fofura.

–YEAH!

Margarida começou a pular de alegria gritando em comemoração, até os animais pararam oque estavam fazendo para ver oque diabos se passava.

–Oque faremos com esses? - perguntou a ruiva sem se desviar de seu trabalho desmontando oque tinha trazido. - Não podemos mantê-los aqui, lembram da última vez.

–Foi uma festa do chá bem maluca. - Disse Margarida finalmente parando de pular. - O conjunto de chá, o forninho e as cordas ainda estão no depósito lá atrás, devo buscar?

–ehhhh. - Steven queria intervir mais o jeito natural com ela disse cordas o deixou um poco consternado. - Eles são meus amigos também, não pode deixá-los ir?

–Eles são amigos do Steven, são meus amigos também então. - Margarida afirmou antes que alguém disse-se qualquer coisa. - Se você contar oque procura, eles podem ajudar também.

A garota de casaco azul ficou encarando a colega baixinha durante um longo minuto antes de responder.

–Ok, hora da aula, todo mundo pro sofá.

Os animais obdeceram prontamente, mesmo sem saber o significado das palavras já associavam o som de “sofá” com todo com todo mundo sentando naquele grande treco vermelho e macio, onde enquanto uma das suas mamães ficava andando de um lado pro outro fazendo sons sem parar as outras afagariam suas cabeças. Ou seja sofá igual a carinho.

Claro que os adolescentes não queriam participar de seja lá oque aquela doida estava fazendo, mas aqueles animais estavam com uma cara de poucos amigos, principalmente o ganso, era melhor obedecer.

Margarida feliz e satisfeita levou Steven a sentar no chão do seu lado esquerdo, com a poca no lado direito.

A garota de cabelos negros tinha ido do lado da mesa pegar as caixas de arquivo “Arc”, de volta a frente da lousa, fingiu tossir para limpar a garganta para esconder seu nervosismo, nunca tinha falado para um número tão grande de pessoas.

–Bem vamos começar.- Ela disse abrindo um dos aquivos e pegando os papéis que tinha dentro. - Esses vocês devem ter visto em seus livros de historia.

Ela entregou para que pudessem ver, eram imagens claramente imprimidas e tiradas da internet, figuras rupestres, estatuetas pré-históricas de mulheres com corpos arredondados e avantajados, Steven era o único que nunca tinha ido a uma escola, mas por algum motivo sentia familiaridade com aquelas imagens.

–Essas estatuetas já foram encontradas da Europa Oriental até à Sibéria e foram feitas em pedras moles, como esteatite, calcita ou calcário, ossos. - A essa altura os Cool Kids já estavam se sentindo numa de volta a escola, numa aula chata sobre historia. - Marfim, ou ainda criadas em argila e depois aquecidas, sendo os objetos de cerâmica mais antigos de que se tem conhecimento.Podem me dizer oque tem em comum?

–Desenhos mal feitos de mulheres gordas? - Buck respondeu sem muito interesse.

A garota bateu com a mão na testa, não esperava outra coisa de adolescentes, idiotas que não percebem que o passado tem seu valor, mas não era hora de discutir.

–Certo, até ai tudo bem, é de conhecimento comum que as mulheres grandes eram endeusadas na antiguidade como símbolo de fertilidade e fartura. - Ela passou recolhendo as figuras e entregando outras no lugar. - Agora prestem atenção nesses.

Mais figuras antigas, vasos gregos, tapeçarias romanas, ilustrações de livros medievais, murais em paredes de pirâmides tanto incas quanto egipcianas, mas dessa vez tinha um padrão aparente cinco figuras de formas parecidas e padrão de cores que se repeti ao longo dos séculos.

–Vocês podem até não acreditar, mas acho que são aliens. - A garota disse, tinha o leve brilho de loucura em seu olhar. - Aliens vindos do espaço, presentes desde o começo da humanidade, até antes.

Para os Cool Kids aquela garota devia ter fumado algum cogumelo estranho de caverna, mas para Steven era diferente, algumas daquelas representações eram claramente Garnet, Perola e sua mãe.Sua mãe era representada na maioria daquelas imagens alta imponente com cabelos cacheados e uma joia no umbigo, que parecia pouco mudar no decorrer das eras.

–Essa é legal né? Naquela época usavam joias de verdade para enfeitar os murais ninguém roubava com medo de provocar a ira das deusas guerreiras.- Disse a garota ao notar que Steven estava interessado. - Essa placa ai é de uma casa romana, vê o vulcão atrás ? É o Vesúvio, os monstros de lava estão saindo dele e as deusas guerreiras os combatendo, deve ter dado muito trabalho lapidar essas garnets, só não mais que achar uma pérola perfeitamente oval, mesmo que as perfeitamente redondas sejam as mais cara e raras é muito mais fácil virem encaroçadas ou rugosas.

Ela começou um longo monologo sobre tipos de pérola, tamanho, lustre, formatos, cores como tudo isso influenciava no valor comercial até lembrar qual era o assunto original da conversa.

–Sempre relacionadas a joias, desde aquela época até os dias de hoje joias são símbolos de grande poder e beleza, cada uma com seu significado. - Ela disse recolhendo mais uma vez tudo de volta ao arquivo. –Agora entramos na era moderna, com o tempo as referências as mulheres guerreias desapareceu da história, até não sobrar nenhum vestígio isso foi na época da revolução industrial.

–Se eram aliens mesmo devem ter notado que a humanidade não vale a pena e voltado pro espaço. - Comentou a ruiva lá da mesa de peças.

–Você não tava desmontando uma coleira de choque?

–Mas é verdade, porque se dar ao trabalho de defender a humanidade de monstros se cada vez mais encontramos maneiras de matar uns aos outros?

–Não, elas não foram de volta pro espaço e eu tenho provas. - Ela disse pegando uma das fotos que estavam na parede. - Essa é a mais recente, foi tirada pelas câmeras do satélite do Gogo Earth map, consegui imprimir antes do serviço ser tirado do ar.

–Ei eu lembro disso. - Disse Jemmy. - Steven, essa não é uma foto do dia em que minha família e suas tias mágicas tivemos uma festa na praia?

Pior que era mesmo, não era uma imagem muito detalhada, mas dava para reconhecer claramente o peixe baiacu voador, momentos antes de Garnet acertá-lo.

–Deixa eu ver. - Disse Buck se apossando da imagem – São elas mesmo, a roxa, a autona e a bailarina.

–Não é que são elas mesmo? - Comentou Sour Cream.

–Tias...Magicas? - Perguntou a garota em um tom de assombro.

–É, elas protegem Beach City de monstros desde...- Jemmy tentou contar mas percebeu que não tinha importância. - Sei lá, sempre?

Steven não tinha ideia de como aquela garota reagiria a aquela informação, mas a cara dela estava com uma expressão muito assustadora algo entre surpresa e quero te cortar em pedacinhos.

Para aquela garota isso foi um situação imprevisível e seu cérebro estava passando por um processo parecido com reboot para processar essas novas informações.

Se aquelas guerreiras mágicas que tanto procurava eram de alguma maneira relacionadas a esse garoto, Steven poderia ser a peça que faltava para a verdade que tanto procurava.

Ela balançou a cabeça e abriu um largo sorriso.

–Tem alguma ideia do que é isso? - Ela mostrou um desenho que estava guardado em seu casaco. - Tem vários nomes dependendo da região, mas a maioria pode ser traduzida como “Caminho dos Deuses.” a vários destes espalhados pelo mundo, desde florestas até desertos inóspitos, inclusive a um nessa área.

Sim, Steven sabia, era o perfeito desenho de uma Warp pad danificada, mas não tinha certeza se podia ser honesto com ela ou guardava aquela informação para si mesmo, pelo bem da garota.

–Abigail Robinson, você está tão encrencada!


End file.
